Various heavy equipment that is used in commercial buildings and data centers needs to be securely installed on raised flooring or frames. Examples of such equipment include CRAC (precision air conditioning) units, UPS Racks, Power Distribution Units, transformers, and other heavy equipment. This type of equipment comes in various sizes and dimensions that may be unique to the system, but nonetheless the equipment needs to be supported by a frame and securely attached to the floor. Additionally, there may be seismic and other requirements for the support.
At present, each piece of heavy equipment that is to be installed at a customer site requires a pre-sized and pre-welded frame support structure to be shipped to a customer site for installation. This requires extra storage space to store an assortment of pre welded frames for various pieces of equipment. Additionally, for any given installation, the need for pre-welded frames also results in significant waste and inefficiency due to shipping time and expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for a frame design which is both sturdy and secure and easy to ship. There is a further need for a frame design which can be manufactured or assembled quickly and without adding significant shipping or lead times or expense. There is a further need for a frame system that does not need to be pre-manufactured and stored in various unique sizes and shapes.